Dirty Little Secret
by Mispent Youth
Summary: Cuddy and House's long kept secret is out. How do they deal with it? And what are the repercussions? HUDDY as always! Last chapter Update for 8th May. Chaps 4 and 5 are Mature!
1. The Morning After

_Hello, I've wrote a short story here, only about 5 chapters but of course it's HUDDY! _

_It's set just before the Season 2 finale, so House hasn't been shot yet. But Cuddy isn't trying for kids and you'll soon see why. Please read and review!_

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 1- The Morning After**

Dr. Lisa Cuddy opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. Anything to stop the bright shining sun that seemed intent on tormenting her. It came to her attention that she had been drinking the previous night, a lot of it. She couldn't remember why and though her hangover was fading quickly she felt as if something else had happened.

Blinking slowly and adjusting to the brightness of the sun, she turned in the bed, only to come face to face with Dr. Gregory House.

So that explained it.

Why her blouse and skirt were tossed so casually on the floor.

Why there were a pair of brown Corduroy Converse by the door.

Why there was a cane leaning against the nightstand.

Why her thighs were stinging from stubble burn.

Why her stomach muscles were sore from climaxing all night.

She slowly sat up and reached for her watch. She peered at it and saw it read 9:45, thankfully she did remember she had the day off. That was when she recalled what had happened that made her drink herself into such a stupor, and her thoughts were confirmed when she looked at her bedroom door which was slightly ajar.

A face peered round the door, first there was confusion, then disbelief before anger. The person ran out down the hall.

Cuddy dragged the bed sheet from the bed and wrapped herself in it, that combined with the horrendous SLAM of the front door woke up the snoring heap that was House. She could hear him grumbling about something or other as Cuddy made her way to her window. She looked out and saw a figure run down the path to a parked car which drove off quickly.

She sighed sadly and turned away.

She looked at House who seemed to be remembering the previous night as well judging the smirk on his face.


	2. Daddy?

_Hello, here is another chapter for my new story and you'll get lot's of backstory so there isn't much dialouge but be patient, it's all relevant, at least I hope so! _

_Thank you very much to who reviewed the last chapter. I am a fan of individually answering reviews so here goes- _

_**Teresa B**__- here is more, more, more!! Thanks for your support_

_**The Heartbreak Babe**__- Cheers for joining the story, hope you keep reading! _

_**secrets09**__- Yah, another HUDDY fan! Don't worry the title does play out, and please do give constructive critsicm, I do need it!_

_**HouseAddiction**__- love your name :) And yes it is scandulous and more so later! _

_**Huddytheultimate**__- that person will be revealed, and all the confusion will be cleared up._

_**sinister scribe**__- anger, keep reading and you shall see!_

_**gabiroba**__- Nope so it's gonna be more angsty than anything, but please keep reading anyway! _

_**KB22**__- You shall find out now! _

_Once again, reviews are like drugs to me, I thrive on them!!!_

**Chapter 2- Daddy?**

The Previous Day

On Saturday afternoon, Stephanie Jane Cuddy, 16 years of age, walked through the Lobby of her mother's hospital, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It was big, welcoming and saved a lot of people. And Stephanie was extremely proud of her mother. Especially since she raised both Stephanie and the hospital single-handedly. It was a very prestigious job to be the Dean of Medicine, and Cuddy had been the second youngest and first woman. '_Now that really was an achievement._' Stephanie often thought. She also knew the staff of PPTH respected her mother greatly, and were proud to be part of the hospital as well.

Stephanie always knew that her mother had gone to an anonymous sperm donor to have a child, but that didn't bother her. She had her mother, she didn't need anyone else. She had her mother's dark curls, which she wore long down her back, her mother's incredible blue eyes, though Stephanie's were a shade brighter it seemed, and she could imitate perfectly her mother's furious glare.

Just as Stephanie came to her mother's office she was nearly knocked over by the door being forced open so swiftly. She knew only one person who would do that.

Dr. Gregory House.

The hospital's most troublesome doctor, many staffers couldn't think why Cuddy let him stay at PPTH adn let him get away with so much. Her mother always said it was complicated, and it was something to do with how they were friends in college and how Cuddy felt guilty for playing her part in House's illness. Stephanie thought House was quite funny sometimes and she admired him for saying what he thought, Stephanie wished she could be that free and confident at times.

Also Stephanie felt bad for House. She would hate to be crippled, she had often seen him watching her when she was skateboarding just outside the hospital, and she knew that look of envy. Wishing he could be active as well. From what her mother told her, House had been very athletic before being crippled.

So whenever House was difficult, Stephanie remembered that little fact and it worked, she found herself not so mad at him for yelling at her mother. She also understood that their little bantering was how it worked for them. Her mother was one of the few people, Stephanie included, that could match House's wit. Many other staffers just crumbled to the ground or did their best to ignore him, but were unsuccessful which was why nobody or hardly anyone liked him. Her mother said that was how she and House communicated but Stephanie knew it was something more. She could see when her mother truly loved someone and she did love House. And Stephanie wouldn't be too surprised if he felt the same way.

But there was always one thing about House that bothered Stephanie. He could look her in the eye and tell her the truth about what she needed to hear, tell her to get over her teenage problems, make jokes to her face.

Except whenever he first saw her.

Whenever his eyes first came to land on her, he always averted them for a couple of seconds, before firing off at her again. Stephanie hadn't thought anything of it as a child, but now at 16 she wondered if it meant something more.

Anyway back to that day, and Stephanie stepped out the way to narrowly avoid being whacked with the door then bowled over by Greg House, who was storming out of her mother's office. He didn't even notice her as she watched him limp to the elevator.

Stephanie smiled and went inside the inner sanctum. "Trouble in paradise?" She teased her mother.

"Hey Steph. Don't even ask. Another risky procedure, just once can't he have a safe, simple one. But no, that would be too mundane for Gregory House. 'Super Doc'." She said in a sarcastic tone. Stephanie smiled and rounded her mother's desk, giving her a quick hug.

"No worries Mom. You know he'll save another life and that will of course mean, you being able to promote your wonderful hospital some more. See he is good for one thing."

"Unknown publicity." Cuddy guessed. And it was true, many times she had used House and his department as a promotion for donors when showing them round the hospital. She never actually let them meet House but explained what he did, and low and behold a lot of them had heard of him and were impressed.

Stephanie pulled her iPod from her bag and began listening to some music before she heard her mother curse. She pulled one of the plugs out and grinned. "What's wrong Mom?"

"I was meant to give House these papers." She said holding up a folder. "I don't have time to go traipsing after him, I've got a meeting to get to."

"I'll take them then. You go have your meeting and when you're done we can go home. Alright?"

Cuddy nodded and hugged her daughter, passing the folder over. She knew Stephanie would make sure they arrived at their destination. She couldn't trust House to do so, knowing him they would end up in the bin.

As Stephanie arrived at the office of House she didn't see him there, but with quick glance at the clock and she guessed he was off bothering Dr. James Wilson now. Wilson was the only person House could truly call a friend. Stephanie liked him though, he was funny, friendly and kinda geeky. And he put up with House, which said a lot to most people.

However House's team were there. Eric Foreman was reading a Medical Journal, he was the member most like House, everyone thought, but still nicer. Stephanie liked him, because he was a good doctor and for people working at her mother's hospital that was what they needed. Robert Chase was snoozing in a chair, Stephanie had to smile at that. He was alright, forever after House's approval though Stephanie could see he was never gonna get it, but she liked his perseverance. And Allison Cameron was on the computer probably checking through House's e-mails. Stephanie didn't really like Cameron. She didn't hate her, but she didn't like her either. Sometimes she could be too nice and other times she was bitchy and a pain, she used moral arguments to try to manipulate patients, and those times even Stephanie had been on House's side.

Still Stephanie proceeded in and handed the folders to Foreman. "Hello everyone. Can you make sure House gets these." Foreman took them and gave the teenager a smile. "Specific orders from my mother."

"No problem Stephanie." Foreman said. Stephanie smiled and left the room, quickly walking towards the elevator. But halfway there she remembered she had left her book in there the other day when she was chatting with the team. So she turned on her heel and approached the room again, this time no one saw her though.

"Foreman, I did a DNA test." She heard Cameron say.

"Cameron, do you realise how angry they're gonna be about that?" Foreman said irritated.

"I just had to know. Everyone thinks so anyway. The eyes, the intelligence, they're both obsessed with music and they both wear Converse." Cameron argued.

"Yeah absolutely, that's some real parent-child bonding right there." Foreman joked.

"Look, neither knew I got their DNA. But I checked and House _is _Stephanie's father."

"WHAT?" Stephanie heard herself scream. It was then that Foreman and Cameron turned to the door, Chase woke up startled, House and Wilson arrived at to a silent office and Stephanie realised it wasn't a dream.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

"What the hell just happened in here?" House demanded, already guessing.


	3. FatherDaughter Talk

_I know Stephanie may seem a little bitchy in this chapter but just remember what she's just found out, so please pardon her. _

_House Addiction- I know it's pretty obivous who Stephanie's dad would be. And here is your update! _

_Kahlua13- How do you feel about this cliffhanger then?_

_Kristhefanficaholic- Stay tuned for more drama and HUDDY goodness then!_

_sinister scribe- I didn't actually think about doing a flashback to that night, but you knw what, I will now- so thank you for that little tip!!_

_Huddytheultimate- I actually feel a little bad for Cameron, I don't really like her so I always make her the bad person in my stories. Oh well!_

_samanthaon- It's about to get even messier!_

_TeresaB- Thank you so much, you're the first person to dance for me!! I bet you won't be dancing at this one though :(_

_gabiroba- No it's not a problem, I usually laugh at anything and everything, but this is pretty angsty!_

_And do I really have to say it, review, review, review !!!! _

**Chapter 3- Father-Daughter Talk**

"Mom, is it true?" Stephanie demanded as she burst into the meeting room. Tears were streaming down her face and she was breathing heavily. She was oblivious to the various board members and donors currently conversing with her mother. But that didn't matter as all eyes were on her. "Tell me, Mom. Please."

Cuddy stood up. "Excuse me please, family emergency. Brown, take over." She directed as she led Stephanie out the room. She held on close to her daughter and took her to her office where they settled on the sofa.

"Just tell me the truth Mom." Stephanie said when she had calmed a little. "Is House my father?"

For years Cuddy had imagined her daughter finding out her secret. She always knew it would come out eventually, but not like this. She figured it would be calm and controlled, like everything else in Cuddy's life.

But now she had her beloved daughter reduced to tears in her own office, looking lost and alone.

"Yes, Stephanie, it's true." Cuddy said after taking a deep breath, knowing what would come next.

"But why did you-" Before Stephanie could ask though, the door was banged open and House stood in the doorway, apparently aware of the situation. Stephanie tried to read his expression but he gave no clue as to how he was feeling. Angry? Ashamed? Upset? Hurt?

"Bb-ut you said. It was an an-any- a donor." Stephanie struggled turning back to her mother and trying to ignore the man in the room.

"I know, and I'm sor-"

"So what did you actually ask him?" Stephanie asked angrily pointing at House. "Or was he a last resort after you failed to get knocked up by all the other men? You just go round them all like a filthy whore?"

"ENOUGH!" House bellowed. He slammed his cane down on the coffee table causing a coffee mug to fall off and shatter. Both Cuddy and Stephanie jumped at the forceful show of anger. "I don't care how angry or upset you are right now or what you the hell say to me, but don't ever speak to your mother like that again."

Stephanie thought it was slightly amusing how she was the one whose life had just been changed and House was more concerned with her mother, once again. But suddenly Stephanie was ashamed at being so cruel to her mother, who was still sitting there in shock. "Fine." Stephanie said angrily. "I'm sorry Mom." She looked at House with venom. "Please leave."

House sighed but turned to the door but Stephanie stopped him. "No, I mean Mom. Can you please leave? I want a private talk with my father." She said bitterly.

Cuddy looked at House and her daughter, unsure of what to do. But Stephanie looked at her and pleaded, speaking in a more pleasant but still forced tone. "Please Mom, I'm sorry for what I said, but I want to talk to…House. I'll talk to you later, but you have your meeting."

"OK, I'm sorry it had to be like this Steph, but just remember I love you, more than anything."

"I know."

With that Cuddy left the pair of them, giving a warning glance to House, begging him not to lose his temper. She knew he would never really hurt her, not physically at least. But House could say just a few words and leave a lifetime of verbal bruises on someone, if he tried hard enough.

House sat on the other sofa, opposite Stephanie. They had a staring match for a few moments till House looked away.

"That's why." Stephanie said.

"What?" House asked gruffly.

"That's why whenever you first see me, you look away. I noticed it, years ago but didn't think anything of it. It's because you knew this whole time, and you couldn't look at me."

House suddenly found himself unable to talk.

"So how did it happen? One night stand gone wrong? Did she ask you? Did you offer? Did _you_ even want me?" Stephanie asked softly.

"Your mother loves-"

"I'm not asking about my mom. I'm asking you, do you love me, like a father?"

"Of course I do." That did actually surprise Stephanie but she didn't let it show.

"So why did you never tell me. I mean I can understand if you didn't want anyone else to know, it's private plus Mom doesn't want anyone finding out the rumours are true, but why couldn't you just tell me? It's my life, I matter. I had a right to know."

House was silent as Stephanie began crying again. "I know. But we thought it would be best. We knew it wouldn't work out. What Monday to Friday with your mother then weekends with me, the drug addled, grumpy cripple. I couldn't be a father to you, so it was just decided between me and Cuddy that it would be our secret."

"Dirty little secret." Stephanie muttered. "How do you know you would have been a crap father, you didn't even try. Or is this the part where you tell me how many brothers and sisters I have?"

"No you're my only child. And isn't it better like this. You don't have to deal with two separated parents, you were happy not knowing I was you father, weren't you?"

"Give me a chance. I've only known for five minutes. Not easy comparing that to 16 years of not knowing who you truly were."

"I know who you are. You're Stephanie Jane Cuddy. You are the perfect imitation of your mother. You're a great kid. You're the best. That's who you are." House said warmly.

"Oh stop, you're getting tears on the white flag." Stephanie mocked.

They were silent for a few more moments as Stephanie tried to absorb everything. "You still haven't told me what happened?"

"I'm not gonna tell you the private details of the best night of my life." House said carefully. "That really is _only _between your mother and I."

"Don't be perverted. I mean was Mom planning to get pregnant or not."

"No." House admitted. "We were just lonely and both there. But when you came into the picture, neither of us wanted to get rid of you. That wasn't even an option on either of our minds." Stephanie had to smile at that thought. "But after your mom had you, she was taken out the delivery room and she _had _asked me to be there, but I waited outside. They brought you to me though. You were wild and screaming, just like your mother. And I knew that you deserved the best life and you weren't gonna have that knowing I was your father. So we agreed to keep it between us till you were old enough to understand."

"I do understand but it was still wrong. Even if you didn't want to be involved, I deserved to know right from the start." Stephanie said slowly. She stood up and made her way to the door. "Can you tell Mom, I'm gonna stay the night at Wilson's?"

"What? No! You have to talk to her." House protested.

"Later, I just need time to think and deal with this. We all do." Stephanie said quietly. "Tell her I'll see her later."


	4. Memories

_Hello here is a flashback, an idea courtesy of sinister scribe. Also I just _had _to make the meeting in London, a little nod to Hugh Laurie's home country (and mine!) _

_TeresaB- I thought it woudl be too angsty to warrant a dance, but thank you anyway for that one. And yes I agree, whatever happens House always feels guilty even though he says he doesn't. _

_ang catalon- Thanks for your support, I know the House has a kid story has been done to death but I still get hooked on the idea as well ;) hopefully your questions will be answered soon..._

_gabiroba- OK, maybe it's just me who only sees angst and drama. But I know this chapter is a bit on the sad side :(_

_Huddytheultimate- I know that feeling, getting emotional, that's the great thing about fanfics! I was worried about how Stephanie would be perserved and wasn't sure how pissed off to make her, but she does calm down. _

_Hope to get some feedback for this chapter as well (hint hint) ;p _

**Chapter 4- Memories**

**CUDDY**

5th January 1990- London, England, UK

It was just a coincidence.

We had been friends at Michigan, but after he graduated we went our separate ways. I think it was probably for the best because by Spring, I realised I was starting to fall for him. We tried to stay in touch but of course being a Doctor is busy work, so it came to just calling each other on our birthdays and Christmas. And even that impressed me, seeing as how it was House.

But just after New Year 1990, I was taken to a conference in London, sent by my hospital to deliver a paper. And who should I see there? In all the bars, in all the hotels, in all the cities of the world.

Gregory House.

His hair was for once tame, he hadn't shaved but it wasn't the first time I'd seen him like that. He had on a brown suede jacket, a blue button down shirt and a pair of black trousers. And he looked entirely delectable.

He spotted me immediately and as always I got so lost in his blue eyes. Bright and inviting, so unlike the rest of him. I walked over to him and got a drink. That was at 6 in the evening. By Midnight we were still talking.

"Guess I'd better get back to my room? I've got an early flight tomorrow." I said, clambering off the bar stool.

House nodded, though I could tell he was sorry I had to go. "What floor you on?"

"7."

"Me too. I'll walk you up."

As we made our way down the corridor on the 7th floor, House had his hand on the small of my back. I could feel it. Warm, tender and in that instant I wanted more. But I knew that couldn't be possible, after all this was House.

We reached my door and I turned away, making sure not to look at him.

"You know," House started with a nervous chuckle. "This isn't actually my floor." He looked at me and I saw a flash of hope in his eyes.

I gave him a coy smile as I pushed my door open. "Maybe it could be tonight." I couldn't believe I'd actually said those words. But I wasn't allowed to give it anymore thought, as I realised I was finally kissing him.

I gave as good as I got. A blazing inferno, rushed through my body as I felt his tongue invade my mouth. Never before had I been so turned on by simply kissing. But it made sense, he was so talented with this mouth, able to rattle off medical analogies and insults, so why not kissing.

I broke away as I remembered to close the door. When I turned around, House was already sitting on the bed as if he belonged there. Before long our clothes were discarded, and House was rolling on a condom. I smiled at his audaciousness, he had actually planned to have sex on this trip, the arrogant albeit sexy beast!

I lowered myself on top of him and gasped. It should have been so wrong, we were two doctors with a complicated and twisted friendship, we were both too old for a one night stand, we were-. But NO, it just felt too good for there to be another reason to regret this.

We spent the rest of the night on that bed. Until we were practically unconscious from pleasure. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe, loved and like I belonged. But I knew deep in my heart that he would be gone in the morning.

And indeed he was. And an hour later, I also left the room where I'd had the best night of my life.

HHHHHHHHHH

24th March 1990

I called him. It wasn't anything special, or that he knew of yet. But he didn't sound surprised to hear from me. I was still working in Michigan while he was out in San Francisco.

We made small talk, until I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Greg, I'm pregnant." I blurted out while he was midway through telling me a story.

The line was silent for ten seconds, and I thought he had actually hung up on me, wanting nothing more to do with me.

"Greg?"

"Y-y-yeah." He croaked.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, you're having a ba-ba- Yeah."

"I know it's a shock. But I've had all the signs and I've had a check up. Everything's fine. The foetus is almost three months old." I said cautiously.

"But we us-used a condom." He managed to say.

"Well we're both doctors, we know they aren't always reliable."

"Yeah." He said absently. "So how is this gonna work? Do you need me to come out there or what? I mean, pregnant? Are you-"

"Yes I am absolutely sure. And Greg, you can be as involved as you want or not at all if you wish. But I am definitely keeping this baby."

"Oh of course. You can't get rid of it." I was actually quite surprised by this. "But I just need- I need time Lisa. Can you let me sleep on it?"

"Of course. I just thought you should know."

"I do want to know. But I just- pregnant?"

"Bye Greg."

"Bye Lisa."

We hung up and I heard nothing for two months. I was sure he had forgotten about me. Until he turned up on my doorstep. By that time I was just beginning to show. He looked at me, his eyes heading straight for my belly.

"Hi." He said slowly.

"Hi."

We spent the night talking. House had come to the conclusion that it would be best if I raised the baby myself. House was often getting fired and travelling all over America looking for new jobs. He was unstable and he truly believed he wouldn't be a good father. Absent a lot, and by passing the kid between me and him it would be too much. I had to agree with that logic even if it did break my heart a little.

So with a pained smile, I accepted his decision to raise my kid.

Without him.

HHHHHHHHHH

**HOUSE**

5th January 1990

She was the last person I expected to see at this conference. I could remember the firs time I met her. I was so intrigued by her, she was the first person at Michigan University who wasn't afraid to stand up to me and call me out on my crap. That was the start of our weird but wonderful friendship.

I had cursed my Boss for making me go to this conference until I saw her.

Lisa Cuddy.

Wearing a red dress which hugged her curves deliciously, her hair in long curls down her back. Her eyes sparkling with excitement (it was her first time outside the US). I asked her for a drink and we spent the night talking.

Until I walked her back to her room. I lied and told her my room was there too, a small part of me deeply regretted not telling how I really felt back at Michigan. But I'm Greg House, I'm not meant for love or relationships, at least I didn't think so back then.

But I was the happiest man alive when she let me in her room. I began kissing with all the passion and lust I possessed. And goodness me, did she return that fervour. I can remember every detail of that night. How smooth her skin was when I lifted her dress off her body, how curly her hair truly was when I ran my hands through it, how bossy she really was when she got on top without even asking, the cheeky mare!

We spent the rest of the night in that bed, passion fuelling us till the early hours of the morning. She fell asleep in my arms, I felt loved, happy and committed. But I knew in my heart it couldn't be, so I left early, knowing it would be better like this. Rather than a sappy, forced, pathetic goodbye.

HHHHHHHHHH

24th March 1990

I hung up the phone in my apartment and sat shell shocked. I was gonna be a father. Me? A Dad?

I had a million thoughts running through my head. So many different ways to handle this. I really wanted to marry Cuddy and raise our kid together, but she was so independent, that was who she was. She could face anything by herself, she didn't need me. I would only hinder her and hold her back from reaching her dream, even our child wouldn't do that.

It would be better if I wasn't involved. I would be out of place cheering from the sidelines, meeting teachers on Parents night, front row of the play. It wasn't me, I couldn't be a proper father. The kid would have a much better life without me as a father, they shouldn't even be told I was their Dad. That would just ruin their illusions of the perfect if mysterious father.

I would be a huge disappointment.

That was what I told Cuddy when I went to see her. When she opened the door, my eyes first went to her stomach, she was just beginning to show. But she had an ecstatic grin. It took of all my control not to get on one knee. But I managed and told her what I knew she would want to hear. That she could raise this kid by herself and have the most fantastic life. And I would continue to work as a legendary if irascible doctor.

Without her.


	5. Saturday Night Sleepover

_Here is a HUDDY chapter for you all. Very smutty and mature- you've been warned. _

_**angcatalon**__- ha, ha, sorry about the bad grammar, and I'm thinking about a couple more chapters, but it won't go on for too long. _

_**ILoveHouse777**__- yah, thanks for the review, glad your liking. There are a lot of stories like this on the net, I thought why not jump on the badwagon, he he! Strangely enough I've been getting most of my reviews for each chapter on this story!_

_**TeresaB**__- I re-read stories again and again!!! I do love writing them for different points of views and hopefully you'll find some more laughs in this chapter! _

_**gabiroba**__- I know House is just so captivating you have to love him, keep your hopes up for more silver linings!_

_**sinister scribe**__- sorry you're feeling so grumpy but Stephanie will behave better soon. I hope you like her again!!_

_**RayaDreamer**__- thanks for the review, and here is some more HUDDY action, oh you gotta love it!_

_**Huddytheultimate**__- glad you liked it, I love writing flashbacks! So you're in Canada, you're closer to LA and the House set than me!! Unfair!!!! LOL! ;p_

_And I don't want to beg, but please read and review! _

**Chapter 5- Saturday Night Sleepover**

Cuddy sat on her sofa alone. She had been crying and drinking. Both for a while now. She felt as if her whole life had been turned upside down. When it had.

She knew now. Her daughter knew the truth. Cuddy had been too shocked to think about it before in her office, and hoped to speak to her daughter in the safety of their own home. Have a mature and rational conversation. But then House told her the news that her daughter wasn't gonna be home that night.

That stung, that truly did. But Cuddy thought it would be best to let the teenager simmer and cool off for the night. After all she could be feisty when she wanted to.

So here she was all alone, not knowing whether her daughter hated her or not, a stupid doctor having invaded her privacy, and her feelings for House being brought up again. Cuddy could remember the night vividly. She couldn't ever forget it, it was the best night of her life. Which brought surprising but happy complications with her in the form of Stephanie.

Cuddy always knew she would keep the child, but she also suspected that House wouldn't want to be involved. She told him he could, as much as he wanted, but she knew in her heart that she would never have her marriage, 2.4 children and picket white fence. Not with House. It was a blessed and cursed one night stand, but Cuddy didn't regret a single second of it.

Cuddy was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by someone pounding on the door. She was quite tipsy and didn't want to see a single person right now, but the knocking wasn't going away.

"Cud-Cuddy open up, it's pishing it down out 'ere!" She heard a familiar voice call. She wanted to pretend she wasn't home but knew that wouldn't work, her car was in the drive and her lights were on, plus her curtains were still open and House would've been able to see her if he peered in. She knew she would have to face House sometime, so she stood up and trundled to the door swaying just a little.

She yanked it open and saw from the look on House's face he had been drinking too. Though a lot more than Cuddy as he stumbled in. She always saw a taxi peel away. Great, he was so drunk he couldn't even drive himself here.

"Here got you a gift." He said thrusting a bottle of scotch into her hand.

"Shouldn't it be me who gives you the gift. For being a father." Cuddy said. But she was already opening it and downing a couple of shots straight from the bottle. Hoping it would quell her pain of feeling like a useless mother. She looked at him and briefly wondered if the reason he didn't shave anymore was because he hadn't shaved the night they had been together.

"Don't worry, I sus-sus- Cameron it not allowed in the office for a week, no pay. Her punish-sh-ment for invading privacy and making your daughter cry." He slurred.

"Our daughter." Cuddy corrected. "She's our daughter. She always has been."

"Has been." House giggled. "That's me an old, has-been legend whose daughter hates him."

"Greg, She doesn't hate you. She just needs time to absorb it."

"Ah, so you're n-not worried that you never see her ag-gain."

"Not at all. She'll come round."

"So _why _are you sitting in the d-dark crying and downing Vodka."

Cuddy couldn't answer and instead glared at him while taking another couple of swigs of Scotch.

"Want some company?"

"I don't think I can get you to leave anytime soon. Though you might wanna take a walk around the block, the rain will probably sober you up."

"No it's cold out there." House protested in a loud, obnoxious tone, and he settled on the sofa, taking a swig from the bottle of vodka open there. The burning fluid raced down his throat and squashed more of his sensibility down. "Wow, you got good stuff."

"And not cheap either." She said noticing he had taken another three gulps by the time she switched a light on.

She saw House staring at her, smirking at her. "What?" She demanded.

House began giggling again. "You look like Alice Cooper."

Cuddy frowned till she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror, and saw her was right. Her mascara had run from her eyes due to her crying and was streaked down her face. She glared furiously at House who was still laughing, and rushed out the room.

In her bathroom, she washed her face clean of make up, before finishing off her bottle of Scotch. It was clear that she was now very drunk.

As she stepped out her bathroom and stumbled onto her mattress she noticed another person already there.

"House, get out of here." She ordered though very pathetically.

"Noooo, too comftortabable. Just lemme sleepover, please." He said already closing his eyes.

"Fine. But go to the spare room." She pointed not even lifting her head.

"Your bed is comfier."

"House." She turned to look at him and noticed how close he really was. Their faces only inches apart. If neither of them said something, they would be taking a trip down memory lane.

"Would it be so bad?" House asked, making Cuddy wonder if she had said her last thought out loud.

It seemed as if both of them had sobered up immediately, and were very aware of what was happening. And she _did _voice her next thought out loud.

"No."

That was all he needed. Fumbling just slightly he unbuttoned her blouse slowly, taking his time to savour the beautiful sight, in case he would have to wait years again for a night like this. He stroked her flawless skin, something she didn't lose after childbirth. He watched her face as he left her upper body naked, his eyes never leaving hers wanting to make sure she wanted this as much as he did. He let his hands wander over her and watched as she shivered with delight.

She giggled and looked at him, before standing up to shimmy out of her skirt and panties.

"I wanted to take them off." House protested.

"Concentrate on getting your own off." Cuddy ordered.

The command went straight to his cock and he obliged immediately. He was soon on his back, naked, looking at Cuddy who was stretching out irresistibly over him. He burned the image into his memory for cold, lonely nights that were sure to follow. He was drawn out of his own thoughts and came back to the moment when he felt Cuddy guiding him into her.

He bit his lip causing Cuddy to grin knowingly at him. She knew just where to touch him right, and where to take him to reach his climax. Which he soon did as he thrust in and out. He hummed with the rhythm, he wanted to say something but couldn't trust himself to say anything that wouldn't ruin the moment. That was who he was, he usually did something that caused trouble to follow.

But as he climaxed and saw the passion and lust in Cuddy's own eyes, he knew that he had made the right decision just then. There wouldn't be any regrets in the morning, House would make sure of that he decided as Cuddy rolled off him and lay next to him, still close. And he wanted Cuddy to feel the same way, he decided as he travelled down Cuddy's body with panted breath, and stroked the inside of her thighs, grinning at how that simple action made even _him _excited.

Yes, House wouldn't give up the memory of this night for anything.


	6. Jimmy To the Rescue

_I just can't help adding to this story, I've ended up neglecting my other one a little, oops! _

_Anyway, YAY, we got some Jimmy goodness and friendship for you all. He can be a hero at times too! _

_I always forget to include a disclaimer even though it is a given, and that is that I don't own House and I just play around with the lives of the characters. I say this because I've also borrowed the lyrics of the song in this chapter. The song is Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects. _

_**Huddytheultimate**__- aha, you remembered you're right this chapter does pick up where the first one left of, just read and you'll understand._

_**TeresaB**__- Thank you so much and OK, I won't even ask to review now! I promise. And yes, House and Cuddy have a onnection that goes so deep! Hopefully the show writers will realise that too!!!!!_

_**KB22**__- You're right here is your answer. Wow, two updates in one day, I just couldn't help myself!! he, he!_

_**Kahlua13**__- well we finally have some calmness in the fic. Enjoy!_

_**ang catalon**__- ah well, doesn't matter if you acn't write a lovemaking chap, you've written some killer/cheesy pick-up lines. _

_Promotion- Everyone read ang catalon's fic _**'War of the Words' **_you'll laugh till you cry!_

_God, I'm gonna have to stop writing such long notes at the beginning of the chaps. Oh well, here finally is the next chapter._

**Chapter 6- Jimmy To the Rescue**

"Rise and shine, Steph!" Wilson called pleasantly in to the spare room. He heard the teenager moan and throw her pillow at the door, and Wilson could suddenly see the resemblance between Stephanie and House waking up.

Stephanie though didn't take as much time as House in the bathroom or coming to breakfast. Since moving into his new apartment Wilson had gotten quite lonely, he now understood why House would always be inviting him over to his place. So Wilson was glad for the company, even if the circumstances were not the nicest.

"How did you sleep?" Wilson asked as he watched Stephanie dig into the pile of pancakes he had made.

"Fine." She said in between bites.

"You know you're the first person to sleep over. First in the guest bedroom."

"I'm so privileged." Stephanie said deadpanned. She looked at Wilson and noticed a flicker of regret in his soulful brown eyes, perhaps wondering if he should have taken her to her mother. "Jimmy, I'm sorry. It was very nice of you to let me stay the night and it was a comfy bed. Hope you don't mind if you let me stay again."

"No that's fine. It's good company." He said. The previous night, Wilson hadn't mentioned Cuddy or House to the girl, but instead they watched movies, chatted about other things and played a couple of board games. Times like these Wilson wondered why in his three marriages he didn't have any children.

"When do you wanna go back home?" Wilson asked, bring a dark cloud over the Kitchen, but knew she had to get back to her mother soon.

"I guess sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, well if you wash up then we can make our way to your hous- home." Jimmy said wary of the irony of that simple word.

Stephanie nodded and finished up her breakfast and disappeared into the bathroom to wash her face quickly.

Before long they were on their way back to the Cuddy home, Wilson pulled to the curb and decided to wait till Stephanie saw her mother, wondering if there were gonna be any fireworks for him to put out. She grabbed her backpack from the backseat and thanked Wilson.

"Here we go." Stephanie whispered to herself. She entered her home and called out to her mother.

"Mom. I'm home." No reply.

"Mom, you here?" Nothing. Stephanie sighed and went down the corridor to her mother's bedroom. She noticed it was lightly ajar and peered inside. She wasn't expecting the sight that awaited her.

Her mother tangled in the bed sheets, looking at her with an espression of shock. Lying next to a snoring, sleeping Gregory House. Stephanie just couldn't handle it and ran out the building and jumped back into Wilson's awaiting car.

"Go! Drive!" She shouted.

"What? Why?" He asked bewildered.

"Just go!"

Wilson obeyed wondering what had happened to Cuddy the night before. But he would have bet his life it had something to do with House.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Who woke me up so early?" House grumbled from the bed.

"Stephanie." Cuddy whispered. But House still heard her. "She saw us in the bed and just ran."

"Oh." House said, since nothing else could be said. "What now?"

"We get dressed and try to find my-our-my Stephanie." She sighed in resignation.

"What about last night?" House protested. "You just wanna forget it happened?"

"House, please. My daughter is not talking to me, my biggest secret has just been revealed to her, I'm so confused about everything, I don't know what to do. And on top of it all I've got a splitting headache." She said rubbing her temples, still clutching the sheets to her body.

House stood up and limped slowly over to Cuddy, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I love you."

Cuddy gapped at him for a second before replying. "And the hits just keep on coming."

"I had to tell you the truth and-"

"And now seems like the best time to do that?" Cuddy asked incredulously. She looked away, unable to meet his eye. Her eyes flickered down and she noticed he was still stark naked. She blushed and looked away to the side.

"Nothing you haven't seen before. Last night in fact. And 16 years ago."

"Not to mention in University." Cuddy couldn't help joking. She recalled the first time she had gotten drunk with House. At University she had ended up at his dorm room, not for sex but just to have some fun. House had introduced her to alcohol and shots.

And that was how they ended up playing strip poker.

Of course, Cuddy stayed responsible and maintained her sane mind. House, ever the light weight, drank himself into a gullible state. And when he lost his first hand of poker, instead of taking of one item of clothing he took of everything. Not ashamed at all.

Back in her bedroom, House smirked at the memory as well. Still unashamed of his youthful indiscretion.

"House, I'm begging you. Don't do this to me now. Just let me talk to Stephanie then we can talk about us."

"So there is an us?" He dared say.

"Don't dare push it. We are walking a very thin line right now House. Remember that."

"Alright, well it's my day off as well. So whenever you're ready and you've finished lecturing the sprog, come over to my place."

Cuddy nodded and headed towards her bathroom to shower. House meanwhile, got dressed and picked up his phone. He wandered towards the Kitchen and managed to track down some painkillers for his own throbbing headache.

After Cuddy got dressed she went to the Kitchen and downed the painkillers House gave her.

"I spoke to Wilson, he's with Stephanie at some coffee shop. You're right she did freak out, but he said he'll talk to her and bring her home in a couple of hours. So just stay here." House advised. Cuddy nodded and watched House leave her home. She wanted him to stay but they both needed some space from each other. Just a little though.

HHHHHHHHHH

At 'The Coffee Closet' appropriately named for being small, Wilson and Stephanie were squeezed into a tiny table in the corner of the shop.

"So what happened back there?" Wilson asked. He had already spoken to House when Stephanie was at the counter but he wanted to hear her story too.

"I saw Mom in bed with House. Greg. Dad. I don't even know what to call him now. Everything's so different now."

"Steph, I know this is hard right now. But remember you're mother does love you and trust me, so does House."

"He said that as well."

"And he does."

"How do you know? They didn't even tell me about him."

Wilson paused for a few seconds. "Do you remember when you were in the accident?" Stephanie nodded. How could she forget. Four years previously, her school had been taking a field trip when the bus tipped over, she had pulled through but had bleeding on the brain and desperately needed surgery. She ended up fine but it was still a scary time for Cuddy.

And House.

"You know you're mother was in a meeting at the time when you were brought in. She couldn't be contacted, but was eventually. House was there though. He saw you being brought in and watched over your surgery, and held your hand when you were taken to your room. He stayed there till your mother came and even after."

Stephanie looked at him earnestly.

"Now tell me Steph, when has House ever done that for another patient?"

Stephanie knew the answer in a split second.

Never.

"He does care for you, but he's always been in the background. They thought it was for the best for you not to know."

"Not in the long run."

"No evidently not, but hey not everyone's perfect and people do make mistakes."

"You mean me?"

"No, I mean keeping the truth from you. But you can't fault them for wanting the best for their child."

"Yeah. I know." Stephanie admitted. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying their coffees, numerous thoughts running through their heads.

"Have you ever seen your birth certificate?" Wilson asked suddenly. Stephanie thought it was an odd question but made her think.

"No actually, I've never had a reason to."

"House is named on it."

"Seriously?" Stephanie asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Yep. Cuddy was waiting for the day when you _would _need it or find it."

"Well that day hasn't come yet but…"

"Stephanie, you've already missed out on your Dad for 16 years, don't let it last any longer."

Stephanie nodded, knowing he was making sense. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow 'House' style. "Can you take me home now?"

Wilson smiled warmly. "Of course."

Wilson just excused him to the bathroom before they left as he did so, a very appropriate song came on the radio in the cafe. No one else paid attention to it much, except Stephanie who listened intently to the ironic lyrics.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

That was true, Stephanie had done wrong. Even though she was confused and angry, she didn't have to call her mother a whore, that was unforgivable and uncalled for. Even Stephanie had been shocked by it and hoped Cuddy _would _forgive her.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

Hah, that was the most ironic line. Stephanie did need to know but she hadn't. Well, truthfully she must have known deep down, everyone had their suspicions about her father but no one had dared ever ask. It had been an unwritten rule not to question Cuddy about it, after all it _was _private. Until Cameron came along.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

That was probably why Cuddy hadn't told her, because then this would happen. Her daughter feeling angry and leaving her, immediately Stephanie was flooded with guilt and just wanted to see her mother.

_Who has to know? _

HHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy sat on her sofa, not drinking this time, just staring into space hoping for Stephanie to walk through the door with a smile on her face. It was too quiet, so she turned on the radio, and she gave a wry smile at the song that flooded the room.

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

House and Cuddy had such a delicate friendship, that their situation _had _to be kept a secret. Plus everyone at the hospital thought Cuddy was too easy on him and this would just fuel their hatred of her leniency towards him. She didn't want everyone to think he had control over her though truthfully he did to some degree. He could just about guilt her into anything if he pushed hard enough.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

They had honestly thought it would be better if no one knew, only the two of them. After all it was their lives but they had neglected one person who _should _have been told. Stephanie.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

Stephanie wasn't a dirty little secret, she was a beautiful young lady, but no doubt her confidence had been shaken after being told her father was someone she saw everyday but her parents had just not told her. Cuddy had to make sure that Stephanie knew, she had no regrets about her.

_Who has to know? _

HHHHHHHHHH

_The way she feels inside (inside) _

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny) _

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie) _

_And now I tried to but it's eating me apart _

_Trace this nightmare _

House was seated at his Piano, playing a song he had heard on the radio and he deemed fitting for his situation. He had loved Cuddy since he met her, and even more since that night in London. That morning he had finally told her his feelings for her and as always chosen the most in opportune time. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone and give her time to deal with the other millions things on her mind.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

He did care for Stephanie, that was why he was so glad he got a job at PPTH. He could keep an eye on her and watch her grow up, from a distance though. Cuddy had done a terrific job raising her. But often House did wonder what Stephanie _would _have been like if she had known the truth about him and he had a say in how she grew up.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_


	7. One Big Happy Family?

_Hello, well here it is the last chapter :( I did warm you it was short._

_Now I know it may seem like the loose ends were tied up a little too nicely and neatly for House but hey even he deserves a happy ending once in a while. _

_And I would just like to say a great big thank you, thank you, thank you very much for everyone who reviewed and read the story!!!!!! Thanks to TeresaB, sinister scribe, KB22, Huddytheultimate,ang catalonan, HouseAddiction, addicted2coffee (I did borrow that line from GG), Kahlua 13, ILoveHouse777, gabiroba, Kris the fanficaholic, Raya Dreamer, samanthaon, secrets09. Thank you all so very much!!_

**Chapter 7- One Big Happy Family??**

"Mom?" Stephanie called out. Cuddy got up from the sofa and raced to her daughter who had just came in the front door.

"Hi." She greeted cautiously.

"Hi Mom." Stephanie said. Cuddy smiled and hugged her with all her might. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Steph. You have nothing to be sorry about. Go to the sofa, I just want a word with Wilson." Cuddy said indicating Wilson who was still at the curb. Stephanie nodded and went into the front room.

Cuddy walked down the pathway to the parked car and leaned into the driver's window. "Hi James. Thank you for looking after Steph."

"No problem. At least she's calmed down. She just needed time."

"Well whatever you said to help her, thank you."

"You're welcome." She kissed him on the cheek and let him drive off.

Back in their home, Cuddy hugged her daughter again. "Stephanie, I am truly sorry you had to find out like this. And I'm sorry for what you saw this morning, that must have been quite a shock after everything."

"It was, yeah. But it's fine. I know you like House, and after what happened, I'm not surprised you…found each other again." Stephanie said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

Cuddy smiled as her daughter smirked at her. Just like House would.

"Other than that, how you doing with the whole 'father' thing?"

"It's gonna take time. But Mom, I'm not an idiot, I think I always knew, I mean the eyes, the fact that I'm clever-"

"And not modest about it. Sounds familiar."

"And how I took to the Piano like a fish to water and I can play any instrument thrown at me, juggle any item tossed to me. I guess I am like House. I just didn't want to admit it, even though it was obviously right in front of me."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk or ask any questions about it." Cuddy said. "I'll answer anything. I owe you that much."

Stephanie smiled and sat down next to her mother. "Is House really on my birth certificate?"

"Yes. Who told you?"

"Jimmy. Can I see it?"

"Sure, it's in the safe." Cuddy said pulling her daughter towards her bedroom. Cuddy had a safe in her wardrobe with their most important documents. She opened it up and gave her daughter her birth certificate. Stephanie looked over it closely.

**Name**: Stephanie Jane Cuddy

**DOB**: 16th September 1990

**Birthplace**: New York, New York, USA

**Mother**: Lisa Victoria Cuddy

**Mother's Occupation**: Medical Doctor

**Father**: Gregory John House

**Father's Occupation**: Medical Doctor

There it was in black and white.

"Did House- Greg get a say in my name? I always wondered where Jane came from?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep, it's his mother's middle name. It was the only thing he asked of me. I couldn't say no."

Stephanie frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Mother. I have another family. Do his parents know about me?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't think he would have told him. His father wouldn't have approved of the situation." Cuddy admitted.

"I wonder why." Stephanie couldn't help saying dryly. "Well we'll have to let them know, that's 16 years of birthday and Christmas presents I need to catch up on."

"See there is a bright side to everything." Cuddy said.

The documents were put away and they sat on Cuddy's bed. "Do you regret having me?"

"No." Cuddy said without hesitating. "Stephanie, I love you. And not for a single second have I ever regretted my life with you. You have to believe that Stephanie. It wasn't how I planned it but who cares? I now have the best daughter in the world and I wouldn't change a thing."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"OK, maybe I would have told you the truth sooner. I just didn't think you'd understand how we decided I'd raise you by myself and considering my 'friendship' with House is already weird enough. It just seemed like the best idea."

"At least I would have known though." Stephanie said softly. Cuddy nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I am so sorry Stephanie."

"I know you are, but I'm over it now. I've absorbed it and now if it's alright I want to get to know House better. Before he was just the grump who made your life difficult, but now he's my Dad. I deserve to know who he is."

"Of course you do. We can go see him now if you want."

"Really?"

"Yep." Cuddy said already jumping off the bed.

"Wait a minute. Can I just ask what happened last night?"

"I was upset of course about what happened and how you didn't want to come home. I ended up getting drunk, House was as well and came here. We just ended up in need of company…again." Cuddy said with a smile.

"You love him don't you." Stephanie said suddenly. It wasn't a question but a fact.

"What?"

"Mom, I've known you for 16 years. I've seen you when you're with House, you become a different person, as if nothing exists except you and House. I was too young before to know what it meant, but it's clear to me now. You love him."

Cuddy smiled at her astute daughter.

"And I know he loves you too."

"That's what he said to me this morning."

"What?" Stephanie cried jumping off the bed. "What did you say?"

"That I ha-had to talk to you-"

"You didn't tell him back?"

"Wait a minute, yesterday you were mad at him for being your father and now you're mad at me for not saying I love him."

"Well I'm a teenager, my mood changes like that." She said clicking her fingers. Cuddy laughed.

"Come on, let's go see him. If I deserve to know the truth, so does he." Stephanie said. With that she pulled her mother out the bedroom and headed towards the front door.

HHHHHHHHHH

A few months later and it was the summer. House still had his apartment and Cuddy and Stephanie still had their home. But House was a more frequent guest. Cuddy and House's relationship was going strong as everyone knew it would. Stephanie had embraced the situation with more grace after more thought to it and she was getting to know House better, understanding why he and her mother had been good friends at University. He could be friendly and funny in the safety of his own home.

During the summer House and Cuddy would be spending a lot of time alone. Because for the month of July, once school had finished, Stephanie was going to Eldridge, Ohio, to meet her other grandparents. Blythe and John House. They had been told about Stephanie and though shocked at first, welcomed their only grandchild with open arms, insisting immediately she go out there and visit them.

One big happy family? Not quite they still had arguments and disagreements, sometimes Stephanie was sometimes jealous about having to share her mother all of a sudden and House occasionally felt frustrated at being the only guy, but they got through it. It wasn't a normal family but it worked for them, after all they didn't do things by the norm.

So _was _Stephanie Cuddy a dirty little secret?

No, more like a welcomed surprise.


End file.
